Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 027
Champion vs. Creator - Part 2, known as Kaiba Falters! The Invincible Toon World in the Japanese version, is the twenty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on October 24, 2000, and in the US on May 25, 2002. Summary The Duel continues between Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus talks about cartoons and activates Toon World, turning all of his monsters into Toons. This makes them indestructable by non-Toon monsters. He makes Seto really angry when he Summons his Blue-Eyes White Dragon as Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. To make this worse, Pegasus' Millennium Eye can read his mind and know all of his moves. Seto abandons his hand, and starts playing from his Deck. He draws Shadow Spell, immobilizing the Toon Dragon and lowering its ATK by 700, allowing Blue-Eyes White Dragon to destroy it. However, Pegasus uses Doppelganger to imitate Seto's Crush Card, destroying virtually all the cards in Seto's Deck. Pegasus then seals his soul inside a card. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Maximillion Pegasus - Part 2 Continued from previous episode. Kaiba's turn Kaiba Sets a monster. Pegasus's turn Pegasus activates Toon World. (NOTE: In the real game, Toon World requires you to pay 1000LP if you activate it). "Dark Rabbit" attacks and destroys Kaiba's Set monster: "Battle Ox" (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF). Pegasus removes "Dark Rabbit" from play via "Toon World's" effect. Kaiba's turn Kaiba Sets 1 card. Pegasus's turn Pegasus Normal Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) then turns it into "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Rude Kaiser". Kaiba's turn Kaiba decides to abandon his hand then starts top-decking. He draws and Normal Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", but "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" cannot be destroyed by non-Toon Monsters. (NOTE: In the real game Toon Monsters don't have the ability of not being destroyed by non-Toon monsters). Pegasus's turn Pegasus activates "Shine Palace" to increase "Blue Eyes Toon Dragon's" ATK by 500 ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon": 3000 → 3500 ATK). "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Kaiba activates "Negate Attack". Kaiba's turn Kaiba activates Magic Card "Shadow Spell" to immobilize "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" and decrease its ATK by 700 ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon: 3500 → 2800 ATK). (NOTE: In the real game 'Shadow Spell' is a 'Trap Card' and must be 'Set' on the field on your turn). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (Pegasus: 1400 → 1200 Life Points). Pegasus's turn Pegasus special summons "Dragon Capture Jar" and removes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from play. (NOTE: In the real game Dragon Capture Jar would have changed all Dragon-Type monsters to Defense Position whilst destroying 'Dragon Piper'). Kaiba's turn Kaiba Sets a monster. Pegasus's turn Pegasus Sets 1 card then Normal Summons "Dragon Piper" in Defense Position (200 ATK / 1800 DEF). Kaiba's turn Kaiba Flip Summons "Swordstalker" (2000 ATK / 1600 DEF). "Swordstalker" attacks "Dragon Piper", but Pegasus activates Doppelganger to copy Crush Card then infects "Dragon Piper". (NOTE: Pegagus couldn't have activated 'Crush Card Virus' because Dragon Piper is a Fire Monster not a Dark Monster). "Swordstalker" destroys "Dragon Piper"; allowing "Crush Card's effect to destroy all of Kaiba's 1500 or more ATK monsters in Seto's deck and field. All but one of Seto's cards are destroyed. Seto activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Saggi the Dark Clown" in Defense Position (600 ATK / 1500 DEF). Pegasus's turn Pegasus Normal Summons "Bickuribox" (2300 ATK / 2000 DEF). (NOTE: In the real game 'Bickuribox' is a 'Fusion Monster' "Bickuribox" attacks then destroys "Saggi the Dark Clown". Since Kaiba's deck is empty, he loses. Featured cards Trivia *Although Pegasus destroyed many cards in Kaiba's deck using Crush Card, Kaiba has used monsters in the past that have less than 1500 ATK. (Hitotsu-Me Giant is just one example.) With cards like those, he would not have lost the duel, but based on what actually happened, one must conclude that Kaiba didn't include those cards in his Deck for this duel, or that they were in his hand when he discarded it.